Warriors :Fire and Wing, or Fire and Tiger?
by Yuki A. Suta
Summary: Flamingkit will start the advebture of her life but she still needs to deside in the love relations who will she choose? Why exactly were the reasons for his clan leader to choose to be her mentor? Will she find out about the prophecy is hidden from her?
1. Apprentice Ceremony

**ok this is like my first warrior ive ever done i wish you like it my character here is Flamingstar(to become) **

**my friend inspired me to read the books and i loved then so i thank her for that **

**also i LOVE 333333333333 Tigerheart(not Tigerstar) tell me what you think about it so i may continue i know how you like it or not**

**i own the clan mentioned(MoonClan) with a friend**

* * *

**MoonClan**

**Leader:**

**Willowstar-**black tom with gray eyes

**Deputy:**

**Whiteclaw-**white fured tom with brown eyes

**Apprentice, Tigerpaw**

**Medicine cat:**

**Flamingflower- **orange she-cat with brown eyes

**Apprentice, Berrypaw**

**Warriors:**

**Moonspirit-**brown fured she-cat with blue eyes

**Stormleaf-** gray tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Rockpaw**

**Leaffeather- **black tom with gray eyes

**Fireshine- **bright orange she-cat with blue eyes

**Leopardsky- **unusual spotted she-cat

**Toadclaw- **brown fured tom with amber eyes

**Mouselight-** light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Twilightpaw**

**Ivycloud-** white pelted tom with amber eyes

**Shellflight- **light ginger tom with brown eyes

**Silverfur-** gray pelted she-cat with green eyes

**Goldenheart-** bright brown she-cat with green eyes

**Petalclaw-** ginger with white spots she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Wingclaw**

**Redtail-** bright orange tom with gray eyes

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

**Breezeshine-** black and white tom with brown eyes

**Snowfoot-** white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Rockpaw-** gray tom with brown eyes

**Wingpaw-** white tom with amber eyes

**Tigerpaw-** brown tom with stripes and amber eyes

**Twilightpaw-** black she-cat with black eyes

**Leafpaw-** brown tom with light brown eyes

**Queens:**

**Rosewing-** cream she-cat blue eyes expecting Stormleaf's kits

**Mistyrain-** silver she-cat with green eyes, mother to Redtail's kits: Nightkit(dark silver she-cat with blue eyes), Rabbitkit(silver tabby-tom green eyes), and Flamingkit(flame colored pelt she-cat with unusual golden eyes)

**Honeystorm-** bright light orange she-cat with black eyes mother to Leafheart's kits: Cherrykit(cream pelt she-cat with brown eyes), Pebblekit( darkgray tom with gray eyes), and Pinekit(gray tom with brown eyes)

**Elders:**

**Pinestorm-** reddish-brown pelted tom with heather eyes

**Heatherrock-** heather pelted she-cat with blue eyes

**Pebblestone-** gray muzzle with white tail tp and paws tom with blue eyes

_ Okay Flamingpaw you need to feed the clan, catch the rabbit fast!_, I was just about to pounce when I woke up to someone nudging me, while Rabbitkit and Nightkit jumping up and down, "Wake up, little one," it was our father Redtail. He was the only tom who visited his kits daily.

Outside I heard Willowstar say, "Let all cats old enough to catch their food gather before the high rock." Nightkit and Rabbitkit said, "Our call," and left for the clearing. _Our call?_, I wondered.

My mother came close and said, "Don't want to be late for your apprentice ceremony, do you?" she said suppressing a merow of laughter. "Oh my StarClan I forgot!" With that I left the nursery and into the clearing where the last cats were gathering.

I made my way to the high rock by the apprentice den just as Tigerpaw was coming out. We collapsed which made me lose my balance and fall to the ground.

Tigerpaw let out a purr of amusement while I spat at him, "Why don't you watch were you are going mouse-brain! Now I´ll look like a mess during my apprentice ceremony!"

As I got to the high rock my anger disintegrated quickly. Willowstar signaled us forward and we did as we were told. "Rabbitkit from this moment until you receive your warrior name will be called Rabbitpaw. Your mentor will be Leopardsky." He scrambled to touch noses with his mentor and sat down.

Willowstar then called Nightkit up. "Nightkit from this moment until you receive your warrior name you will be called Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Toadclaw." Nightpaw touched noses with her mentor and sat down like Rabbitpaw.

When Willowstar called me up murmurs spread by the clan. I heard Twilightpaw telling Rockpaw, "I heard that Willowstar didn't pick a mentor for her, that he might exile her like a loner!" All my hopes went down as Willowstar started talking, " Flamingkit from this moment until you receive your warrior name you will be called Flamingpaw. I Willowstar will mentor you."

I looked up and my tail shot up in the air in pride. I purred and touched my nose to his. _Oh StarClan I can't believe my mentor is the clan leader! Thank you!_ I thought as my clanmates congratulates me and my littermates.

My hart skipped a bat when I saw Wingpaw coming to me. "Hello Flamingpaw, would you like to share my nest in the apprentice´s den?" Every cat in the clan knew I had a crush on Wingpaw and now here he was asking me to share a nest with me. "Yes," I meowed.

But like always Tigerpaw came to ruin everything. "You are lucky to have the clan leader as your mentor." I hissed at him, "Ok now leave me alone mouse-brain!" His tail and ears went down and he left.

Wingpaw purred affectionately. I purred too and brushed my pelt to his. Just then we were interrupted by Nightpaw and Rabbitpaw. "My mentor will take me to do some battle training!" he bragged. "My mentor will take me around the territory," Said Nightpaw. Just then Willowstar said, "Flamingpaw we are going hunting with Whiteclaw."

"See you later," I meow as I walk toward my mentor. I stiffen as I remember that Whiteclaw is Tigerpaw's mentor. _Why can't my first time outside as an apprentice be with Wingpaw? I wouldn't mind anybody else but out of all cats why does it have to be him!_

"Flamingpaw we will first show you around our territory. Lets go." He started running at an incredible pace. I kept up easily, I don't know how but I just did.

He stopped when we got to the shore of the lake. He turned to see behind and I ask, "What are you looking for?" He looked at me, his eyes shining. "I made a good election of apprentice. Even Whiteclaw can't keep up with me"

Just as he said Whiteclaw he appeared panting and Tigerpaw right behind him in worse conditions. He started to say, "Maybe I should go get Fla-" he stopped as he saw me. "Wow Flamingpaw you kept up with your mentor, which not even the fastest warrior in the whole world could do!"

I let my tail come up proudly. "Should we start hunting?" I ask looking at Willowstar. He nodded and seemed lost in thought. I stayed still, smelled the air and scented a rabbit. I crouched down and moved fast and quietly aware of all three toms watching me. I pounces a few tail lengths away from the rabbit and killed it.

I looked around to see the toms with their jaws open. Willowstar was the first one to speak, "You are an amazing hunter! I had never seen anybody catch pray without knowing what to do! I had never seen nobody hunt like that!" I purred in delight to be complimented by my mentor and my clan leader.

. . . .

When we were coming back I had catched 2 rabbits 1 mouse and 1 bird. Tigerpaw had been really nice and helped me with the mouse and the bird.

We put our catches in the fresh-kill pile and Twilightpaw appeared out of nowhere. "Don't worry Flamingpaw in my first hunting patrol I didn't catch anything either. Anyway, how nice of you to help Tigerpaw with his catches." Tigerpaw snapped, "Most of the catch it is her catch, okay? I only got a rabbit." He seemed proud to say that.

Twilightpaw just shrugged and stormed away. I looked at Tigerpaw confused. "Who put ants on her nest?" Tigerpaw lot out a frustrated yowl, "Everybody say she likes me but what a weird way to show it, right?" I felt pity for him and brushed my pelt against his. He looked up surprised, "Want to share some fresh-kill?" Just then my stomach growled and I nodded, "Lets eat one of the rabbits I brought."

* * *

**please tell me if u liked it ill love to hear what you think about think about the story**


	2. Kittypet!

**I know I didn't update but… oh well it's not like if a lot of people really read this story anyway if you do read it enjoy**

I woke up to see Tigerpaw nudging me. It was practically moonhigh already. I stood up and yowled-Why did you wake me up?- I asked him. He looked at his paws and said.-I might become a warrior soon and I wanted to show you a place.-

I headed for the main entrance but Tigerpaw stops me and whispers-There is supposed to be guards. Lets go through the dirt place. As we passed the dirt place they ran like exited kits.

**.*.~.*.**

It had almost being a moon since becoming an apprentice and I had learned to like Tigerpaw as a bestfriend.

We stopped at the place where I had hunted my first rabbit. Tigerpaw and I were so close that our pelts were brushing. We sat down beside the lake. Suddenly I heard voices and we both froze. I was able to recognize my sister´s voice but the other voice was unknown to me.

I ran toward the voices and saw my sister having her pelt up hostile toward a gray tom I didn't recognize.-Who are you?- I demanded making both my sister and the intruder jump in surprise. All the hairs in my pelt went up in defiance. The cat remained calm,-My name is Ice. I was born and raised with my parents and housefolks but I left. Their life was too easy and I wanted adventure- he said challengingly. Beside me I felt Tigerpaw who was started to growl.

I stepped forward authoritatively.-You are disturbing MoonClan territory we will have to take you to Willowstar- I meowed.

The tom looked old enough to be an apprentice and had icy and stunning blue eyes. We escorted him back to camp and worried thoughts came to my mind _How are Tigerpaw and I going to explain what we were doing outside at this hours of the night, at least my sister has an excuse I bet she was in the moonhigh patrol she loves those._

When we got to the camp entrance Nightpaw said- try to make as least noise as possible.- we all nodded including Ice. We went straight to Willowstar´s den.-Ill go fetch him he _is _my mentor anyway.-

I stepped into the and nudged my clan leader with a sharp paw making him wake with a start.-Yes Flamingpaw?- he asked half-asleep.-Willowstar we found a kittypet passing by. We brought him to you, he is waiting outside with Nightpaw and Tigerpaw.- I answered.

He rushed outside, with me on his paws. When he saw the young tom he said-well aren't we away from home young kittypet- Ice stood with his chin up and said-I am Ice not Kittypet, and I ran away from my housefolk´s den. I want a wild and unpredictable sort of life. Like the one you have everyday.-

Willowstar looked at him amazed.-very well Ice Would you like to live a clan life?- Ice looked calm-I´ve heard of wild cats that live together as ´clans´. I will joing with your permission.-

Willowstar turned to Nightpaw.-Go fetch Whiteclaw.-Nightpaw went instantly to the warriors denand came back moments later with a sleepy looking Whiteclaw.-Wake everyone up we are having a clan meeting immediately.- Whiteclaw nodded and took off to the dens.

-What´s happening asked Ice.-The clan will decide whether you join or leave.-meowed Willowstar.

Once the clan was gathered outside , murmurs spread when they saw the newcomer.-Let all cats old enough to catch their food gather around for a clan meeting.- the murmurs stopped immediately and ears were ready to listen.

-We have found a kittypet in our territory. He seeks wild life and I offered my clan as a home o him but the final decision will be made by the clan. If you wish for him to stay remain standing tail high but if you want him to leave sit down and try no to let your tail show.

Murmurs spread and Nightpaw, Tigerpaw, and I stood standing beside the high~rock and Ice. Once Rabbitpaw saw us he bounded toward us and stayed tanding. Only Wingpaw and Twilightpaw sat down aut of all the apprentices. Most warriors were, too, standing.

-Very well-Willowstar called Cherrykit, Pebblekit, Pinekit and Ice up.

Cherrykit from this moment until you receive your warrior name you will be called Cherrypaw. Your mentor will be Goldenheart.- They touched noses and sat down.

-Pebblekit from this moment until you receive your warrior name. Your mentor will be Fireshine.-they touched noses and sat down.

-Pinekit from this moment until you receive your warrior name you will be called Pinepaw. Your mentor will be Stormleaf.- they touched noses and the clearing became quiet.

Ice bounded forward and Willowstar meowed slowly- Ice from this moment until you receive your warrior name you will be called Icepaw. Your mentor will be Moonspirit. Clan dismissed.- Moonspirit touched noses with Icepaw.

-Get some rest Icepaw you will be with me in a border patrol at dawn- meowed Moonspirit. Icepaw nodded and went to Nightpaw, Rabbitpaw, Tigerpaw and I.-where do I sleep?- Nightpaw answered-Follow me- Toadclaw got in Nightpaw´s way-Tigerpaw Flamingpaw and Nightpaw ypu should get some rest too.

We nodded exhausted and directed toward the apprentice den.-Icepaw will you share a nest with me?- Icepaw looked distracted and nodded. Nightpaw and Ice shared nest while Tigerpaw and I shared the one beside it.

**.*.~.*.**

I dreamed of the same scene by the lake. It looked romantic. I got closer to see Tigerpaw and Wingpaw. They were fighting. When I saw blood spilling from both of them I yelped like a helpless kit. Just when I was about to stop them I woke up.

It was tigerpaw.-Wake up we are going in a border patrol.- I stood up and stretched. Once outside Tigerpaw´s mentor was waiting along with Moonspirit, Toadclaw, my sister, and Icepaw.-Where is Willowstar?- I asked.

-Looking for herbs- I sighted as my mentor was busy in clan stuff. _Obviously he is the clan leader after all mouse~brain._ I thought dumbly.-Let´s go- meowed Moonspirit. During the way I think I saw Moonspirit and Toadclaw brushing pelts. They would make a cute couple together.

When we got to the ShadowClan border I smelled a patrol on their way. Just as I opened my mouth to warn them, the patrol appeared.

I didn't recognize any of them because I had never attended a gathering. One in front a she~cat smelled the air and let out a merow of laughter.-what are you laughing at!?- demanded Whiteclaw.-What are you hiding? A rouge, Kittypet? I smell a cat that isn't fully MoonClan.- Icepaw moved forward defiantly. A cat behind the she~cat meowed-How adorable the loner who crossed our territory asking for adventure! Look how low your clan has gone Tiger_paw_!- the cat emphasized paw. Tigerpaw spat-Shut up_ Tigerheart_!

All the hair on my pelt was up –Don't insult my clam- Icepaw meowed calmly. We all looked at him in surprise-Bring it on Kittypet!-meowed a third cat before attacking Icepaw. Icepaw only moved out of the way and the cat fell face~first on the ground.-Mouse~brain come back here!- meowed the she~cat. Whiteclaw told the she~cat-Don't in ShadowClan do they teach your apprentices not to cross the boundary lines?- the cat went to the ShadowClan Boarder with hit tail held high up.-Let´s go- meowed dawnpelt and they left. I let my pelt lie flat again. Icepaw looked down embarrassed.-Maybe I should leave the clans. I don't seem to fit- Tigerpaw meowed immediately-Ill show you how respectable a kittypet can become

**hope you liked it ill try and update weekly**


End file.
